Sparking Scales
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: Join Drow Shadescale and Zaleen Redscale, two Argonians in the Dark Brotherhood, as they travel, obtain and complete contracts, and try to untangle their emotions for each other. Both Drow and Zaleen are Argonians that I play as on Oblivion.


+Drow+

"The sun needs to go back down." I grumble as I get up and turn to my full length mirror. It shows an Argonian in his mid-20's, 6'4", with venomous green eyes, dark red and orange scales with some brown under the eyes, long fins on my head, and wearing a pair of simple of brown linen drawers. "Oh come now Drow, you've been a member of the Dark Brotherhood for two years now. You should know we are early to rise." Vicente Valtieri states, becoming visible and sitting at the stool at the foot of my bed. "I suppose you are right, Vicente." I reply as I pull on a pair of deerskin pants that are black with brown down the side, brown cowhide boots, and a simple, but fine, black shirt. "So you _are _interested in who Ocheeva will choose as her successor." He says, leaning forward.

"Of course. Every member of the Brotherhood have been gathering here from all over Cyrodiil, awaiting this day." I reply, smoothing out a crease and placing the bow Shadow Hunt on my back, the Blade of Woe on my left hip. "Well, you have an hour until she announces her heir, so you might as well converse with brothers from other sections, Drow." He suggests before vanishing and leaving me. I just chuckle before extinguishing the candles that light my small room before leaving. When I join a small group also waiting, we begin talking about who Ocheeva couldv'e chosen.

"If you ask me," Zaleen, a female Argonian, begins, ",it could be you, Drow." She finishes and the other two, Gogron gro-Bolmog an Orc, and Teinaava another male Argonian, nod in agreement. "As if. There's dozens of better choices."I state with a snort before M'raaj-Dar approaches us. "Come on. It's time." He growls in his usual grouchy demeanor. When we arrive in a large room with close to 30 other Brothers and Sisters, I notice Ocheeva on a platform, Vicente sitting behind her. "Warmest greetings, Brothers and Sisters." Ocheeva begins and the room falls silent, aside from a few throats being cleared. "We all know why we are gathered so I am just going to cut strait to who I've selected to take my place, and that is." She resumes, but stops again when someone new enters the room. He's wearing a Black Hand hood and robe, as well as a silver shortsword.

"It's Lucien Lachance! What's he doing here?" Zaleen asks in a shocked whisper from my left. "Not a clue, but I guess we're going to find out." Gogron whispers back on my right. "Calm Ocheeva, I am merely here to learn your successor is going to be." Lucien claims, sitting down off the stage, but close enough to get to the podium quickly. "Very, very well." She stammers before clearing her throat. "Now, the one that I have chosen has only been part of the family a couple years, but has proved his loyalty, faith, and devotion to the Night Mother, Sithis, and the family. The member I have chosen is our Brother, Drow Shadescale!" As soon as she says the name, both Zaleen and Gogron look at me, wide-eyed, as she waves me up.

After a quick speech and again swearing oath to the Night Mother and Sithis, the other members leave, meaning only Ocheeva, Vicente, Lucien, and I remain in the room. "The Night Mother has smiled upon you, Drow Shadescale, for this rank takes quite some time to obtain." Vicente claims. "Indeed, I was quite surprised when Ocheeva said your name." Lucien adds with a nod. "But you have earned it nevertheless, and if you continue to give as much dedication as you have been, you'll go far." Ocheeva states, arms crossed. "If it was to ensure the survival of the Brotherhood, I would give my very life." I claim, placing one fist over my heart while standing up strait. "We only pray that we do not loss such a loyal Brother before his time." Vicente states and the other two nod. "But now Drow, there is something that needs done. Follow me." Lucien claims before leading me into a smaller room to the side.

"A contract?" I ask, tilting my head to one side. "Correct. It would seem your renown has reached beyond the seas, because I received a prayer from Skyrim specifically requesting your _services_." He claims, turning to face me. "Specifically? From Skyrim?" "Yes, apparently there's a _Noble _that had ordered this mans family to be killed. His mother, father, wife, and son were all murdered while he was at work. The reward for completing this contract is .5 million gold and for the extra condition is another quarter million. The only extra condition is that the noble's death happen undetected to all but him and to bring the man a necklace that the noble always wears. Do you wish to accept this contract?" He explains, holding out a rolled up scroll with a black seal. "I shall not fail." I claim, taking the scroll.

"Excellent, although I recommend that you take a fellow Brother or Sister along with you." He adds and I nod, knowing exactly who. "Zaleen Redscale." I offer and he nods. "Very well, I shall have Vicente inform her while you pack. Be quick because you leave " He says and I nod again before leaving the room. I head strait to my room and begin packing a trunk with the bare essentials, my Madness Armour, and three decent sized books: _The Lusty Argonian Maid_, _Life __on the Run_, and one I've had but haven't really read, _A Guide to_ _Skyrim_. Mere seconds after locking the trunk, there's a knock on my door. "Enter." I say, looking through stacks of scrolls on my desk. "So, you were requested by name? Interesting." Zaleen states as she enters. "Indeed. Have you packed already? Because we're leaving tomorrow." I state. "Yes, already packed and ready to go. Though may I ask why you chose me to accompany you?" "You've always had my back before, Zaleen, figured you would now. Plus going to Skyrim would be a well needed change of scenery for us both." I explain, smirking.

* * *

I love the Elder Scrolls game series, so I decided to start a fanfic. Of the books he packed, only _The Lusty Argonian Maid _is an actual book in the game(Oblivion).

So, Drow Shadescale. He's an Argonian because, let's face it, they're awesome.

**MAIN CHARACTER(S) 2**

Drow Shadescale: Male, Argonian, 24, 6'4", venomous green eyes, orange and dark red scales, brown scales under eyes, and long fins coming off head.

Zaleen Redscale: Female, Argonian, 23, 6'0", dark orange eyes, crimson scales with black patches, black scales under eyes, and short fins coming off head.

**PREFERRED WEAPONS/Armour Sets**

Drow Shadescale: Shadow Hunt(Bow), Silver Arrows, Ebony Longsword, and Blade of Woe. Armour/Main set: Dark Brotherhood, Daedric Shield. Armour/Second set: Madness Armour/Quality:Grand. He got the Daedric shield because he's based off MY Argonian in Oblivion.

Zaleen Redscale: Sufferthorn(Dagger), Glass Bow, Glass Arrows, Dremora Longsword, and Dagger of Discipline(Will explain next Ch.). Armour/Main set: Dark Brotherhood, Light Iron Shield. Armour/Second set: Dark Seducer Armour. Zaleen is my OTHER Argonian in Oblivion.


End file.
